disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan Events/March Sticker Book
On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum a new short event is going on! It only lasts until 3/31 11:59 PM JST! Earn Coins and Tickets as you clear missions! You can only use the new Tsums released for March which are, Space Ranger Buzz, Sheriff Woody, Zurg, Miguel, and Holiday Olaf. Clear all 4 cards. The last card is very difficult! Rules *Clear the Missions to earn a sticker! *Complete a card to earn Coins and Tickets! *The last mission on each card is a Special Stage! **There are various sizes of Tsums **Large, medium, and small Tsums will fill the screen! Special Stage Notes: *One play may earn up to 10,000 Coins! **The +Coin Booster may exceed the max. *The number of MyTsums required to fill the Skill gauge may be different. *High score and coins records will not be recorded. Cards 'Card 1:' *Earn 180 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Enter Fever 3 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Trace an 8-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums! *Clear 200 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Get a 30 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Burst 8 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Use your Skill 3 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 300 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 6,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in total! 'Card 2:' *Trace a 9-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums! *Clear 290 Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Use your Skill 4 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Get a 50 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Enter Fever 5 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Burst 10 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 400 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 2,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 4,300 Coins using this month's new Tsums in total! 'Card 3:' *Use your Skill 5 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Burst 12 Magical Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Enter Fever 6 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 800 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Burst 2 large Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Clear 120 MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Get a 90 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 2,500,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 10,000,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in total! 'Card 4:' *Burst 3 Score Bombs using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Trace a 23-chain or greater using this month's new Tsums! *Earn 450 Exp using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Enter Fever 7 times using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Burst 3 large Tsums using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Get a 110 Combo using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 3,500,000 Points using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Earn 1,600 Coins using this month's new Tsums in 1 play! *Clear 330 MyTsums using this month's new Tsums in total! Category:Events Category:Stickerbook Category:Sticker Book Event